cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Iapetus
Appearance Rachel is a turquoise echidna girl, average height and wide shouldered. She has blue eyes, skin colored arms, and a white birthmark on her leftmost dreadlock, a mark she inherits from her mother Lunari. She usually wears a dark blue shirt with swirling white patterns on it, along with regular navy jeans and light blue shoes. She also wears red pendant, a gift from Io. Personality Backstory Rachel was born as the second child of Lunari and Nickolas, and quite a surprising child too. They were expecting another powerful child like Micheal, but she ended up being completely powerless. Nick, rather frustrated, continued to train Micheal, and Lunari was so busy keeping up with those two that she didn't seem to have the time for Rachel. It was there that the old family friend Io came in. Io took care of Rachel from a young age, watching over her and teaching her herself. Rachel grew very fond of Io and her teachings, eventually learning of Io's multisouled nature as well. And while Lunari eventually caught on to this, Nickolas did not. He was always training and fighting, whether it was with Micheal or without. Fighting more dangerously, threatening to destroy the area around him whether it was directly or just through collateral damage. Rachel was still quite young when everything went wrong. Io and Lunari were horrified to learn that not only had Nickolas been cheating on Lunari, but had fathered a demigod child that would far surpass him in strength. While Lunari was a sputtering mess, Io quietly led Rachel to the Ether Forest to keep her away from the chaos. However, she didn't get far. Nickolas soon held Io at gunpoint, threatening to kill her, calling her a liar. Saying she was just a witch that had brainwashed Rachel, that she was the reason Rachel didn't have powers, all of this crazy nonsense. Rachel was watching at the sidelines, still being ignored by her battlelust father as she preached Io's teachings to him. Hoping he would listen, that he would calm down and see his fine daughter right in front of him. But Nick had had enough. He fired. However, he was careless and reckless enough to not only miss his shot and only wound Io, but he also left Rachel right there when he teleported away. There Rachel was, left to weep and beg for her mentors' life. She was fortunate that the other Magic Spirits came to their aid, bringing them the rest of the way to the Ether Forest. The spirits saved Io, and kept Rachel safe from harm. After Io had recovered, there was no turning back for Rachel. She and Io helped fix up one of the ancient log cabins left in the Ether Forest, making it into a cozy home for them. Here in this quaint house, life continued somewhat normally for a couple years. Rachel was raised, and taught not only her basic education, but meditation as well. Something to give her even more of the peace and quiet she needed. One cold winter's night, however, Io came home with a young boy wrapped up in her arms. They were both freezing, the child in early stages of hypothermia. Rachel and Io together saved the boy, whom Io identified as Rachel's demigod half-brother, Pinto. The one that Io and Lunari alike were so afraid of. Apparently, later on Nick too had seen him as a threat and left him to die in the snow. Once Io and Rachel nursed him back to health, they took him in too. A family of three... No, four. Powers None. No. Rachel is completely powerless. Weaknesses Trivia *Rachel originally did have powers, quite a few too. She had youkai flames, the combination of both her parents' strongest powers, along with electrokinesis from her father and astral projection from her mother. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Echidna